kingdomrushtdfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Forge
The Dark Forge, formerly called the Forbidden Forge, is a special tower only available in Bonesburg, the twentieth level in Kingdom Rush: Frontiers. Description There is a single Dark Forge in the Campaign and Heroic Challenge modes and three Dark Forges in the Iron Challenge. The Dark Forge shoots high-voltage electric currents at enemies similar to the Tesla x104 from the original Kingdom Rush. Its base damage value is very good, allowing it to deal heavy damage to single targets. It attacks very slowly however, making in unfitting to deal with thick groups of enemies, though this can be rectified somewhat with Lightning Strike. As a matter of fact, 2 Lightning Strike upgrades is all it takes to kill Bats in one shot. In many ways it resembles a physical version of the Arcane Wizard: powerful single target damage, but generally ill-suited against large hordes. Abilities Lightning Strike It's electrifying! Lightning strikes gain damage and will arc to additional targets*. *: Deals 75% and 50% of the damage to the first additional target and the next targets, respectively. The description is incorrect saying 1/2/4 additional targets. Flesh Golem It's alive... '' Animates Frankie, a mindless towering automaton that follows orders without question. HP: 500, Respawn: 12 seconds, Heal Rate: 25 HP/s. At level 2, Frankie gets new Jaxx v2 arms. At level 3, Frankie gets a special area attack that deals 150 physical damage. (Cooldown: 6.5 seconds) Strategy * The Dark Forge is built on the key impact location but its innate attack is very slow and weak; it only hits a single target at once and the damage is not enough to outright kill even a Bat. Thus, it must rely on the Lightning Strike upgrade to deal any significant damage. * Frankie's health will be restored to full upon upgrades like Death Rider. * Dark Forge suffers reduction of chain lightning damage. * Lightning Strike heals Frankie's HP by 10 when it arcs to him. * Frankie's area attack is very effective at killing big groups of enemies such as Zombies. Range KRF_Forge_Range.PNG|Standard range without upgrades KRF_Frankie_Range.PNG|Frankie rally range * 12% wider than DWAARP. * Frankie's rally point range is 90% of Dark Forge. Appearances * Bonesburg Related Upgrades * '''Courage' (3 Stars) **While in combat, soldiers & reinforcements regenerate health. Quotes * "It's aliiiiiiiive! Haha, haha!" * "Eeeelectric funeral!" Frankie: * "Frank Smash!........" * "(Snarl, snarl, snarl, snarl, snarl)" Trivia * Frankie the Flesh Golem is an obvious reference to Frankenstein's monster, a giant, grotesque creature made of flesh and animated by electricity that appears in Mary Shelley's Gothic novel ''Frankenstein; or, The Modern Prometheus''. *'"Electric funeral!"' ** The name of a song by the heavy metal band Black Sabbath *'"It's alive! Huahaha!"' ** A line spoken by the character Frankenstein in the 1931 film of the same name. It is spoken when the monster he has created comes to life. *'It's electrifying' ** A line from the song 'You're the one that I want" from the 1978 film musical Grease. *'"Frankie smash!"' ** A sleight on the catchphrase of the Hulk, who says "Hulk smash!" *'Jaxx v2 arms' ** A reference to the character Jackson "Jax" Briggs from the Mortal Kombat series. From Mortal Kombat 3 onwards, Jax has a set of metal arms fitted. Category:Kingdom Rush: Frontiers Category:Towers Category:Special Towers Category:Units